The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum X morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DLFYIN2’.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering cut Chrysanthemum plants with attractive inflorescences, strong flowering stems and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum X morifolium ‘DLFYIN1’, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands on Nov. 9, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative terminal cuttings since Nov. 9, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The instant plant was first asexually propagated in Maasdijk, The Netherlands.